


Hyung

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Family Loss, Gen, High School, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Siblings, Redemption, Regret, Sad, Sibling Love, Siblings, Soft Choi Soobin, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Tyunning are brothers, Verbal Abuse, kai is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Yeonjun can't help but hate his adopted brother Kang Taehyun who barged into his life like an intruder.Because of that, he neglects and is harsh with Taehyun.Unaware how much it made the younger bleedCuz why exactly was Taehyun adopted?Was everything too late for him to fix? Or did he failed as  a hyung?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 56
Kudos: 319





	1. The Day He Came

Heavy footsteps march through the emptied streets with a wet splash with each step, the rain pours on as the sky darkens to a shade of navy blue.

Each second of running in this mercilessly weather is a proof that he failed, a clear slap on the face that once again reminds him how he was the shittiest person to exist.

“TAEHYUN!!!! TAEHYUN AH!!!!” he screams endlessly as his legs carry him through the rain, clothes soaked to the brim but he could care less about that, frankly he doesn’t care about anything else right now as he screams into what felt like a void of nothingness.

“TAEHYUN AH!! WHERE ARE YOU?!? PLEASE!! TAEHYUN AH!!!” maybe a few eyes looked his way, but those who approach him could not do more than watch for he was too occupied running about, looking through alleyways and more streets.

Worriedly looking at the poor boy who is mindlessly running in the rain as if he lost his mind.

Maybe he did.

Yeonjun slowly comes to a halt, his face torn with sorrow and regret. His hands gripping on his hair, wrecking his mind for anything, anything at all to point him in a direction.

“Please…..I’m sorry….please…..hyung is so sorry” never in his life he thought he could feel so distressed, so helpless till his mind could not compute what to do.

“Please….TAEHYUN I’M SORRY!!” 

Was this fate’s way of telling him…...he was too late?

_

Yeonjun kept a grim face, he sat across from his father in the dining room, the atmosphere felt heavy with tension. Next to his father was a young boy, he kept his gaze on the table, not daring to look up. “What are you guys saying?” Yeonjun demands, he had a very shitty day at school to be dealing with this.

“You heard us just fine, this is Taehyun. He’s your new brother” his mother says, she was trying to sound affectionate but Yeonjun can clearly hear the firm sternness in her voice. A clear indicator that whatever this is, he has no say in it.

Why do shit always happen on a Friday?

The boy looks up, his black bangs nearly cover most of his eyes, Yeonjun snorts, how does this kid even look where he was going. Taehyun still kept his eyes downcast, most probably intimidated by Yeonjun’s fixated glare “My name is Kang Taehyun, I’m 15”

Yeonjun sighs, turning his attention back to his own parents. “Why? So suddenly? Without telling me?”

While it is true he had wanted younger siblings since forever, but his idea of a little brother or sister is a cute four year old or a hyper seven year old that he could baby and play with.

Not some random teen who is in their ‘emo phase’ and could not even look at him in the eye or even say anything else other than his name and age.

His parents could at least warn him but NOOOOO, they wanted it to be a surprise. Not counting the possibility he might not like the surprise, they should’ve said something, hell he should’ve been there choosing with them.

Yeonjun gets up from his seat, “Yeah alright, I’m Yeonjun, 17. Good night” he swings his bag over his shoulder and climbs up the stairs.

“Choi Yeonjun!!” his father yelled at him, but Yeonjun did not look back. That’s enough of life for one day. He locks his door and crashes onto his bed, thinking about the situation. He felt intruded most of all, this was a hard bombshell they decided to drop on him. 

Somehow, it did not feel like they brought a new family member into the circle, more like his parents decided to pick up a random stranger from school and tell him ‘ _Yes, he’s one of us now!’_ , Yeonjun isn’t having that. Personally, a teen would not even be one of his options if he were to choose a sibling.

Although he had to admit, from what he remembered just now the kid was pretty small for his age. Black hair and a lithe frame, Yeonjun had actually assumed he was 12 at most until the kid introduced himself. He thought of Taehyun, so quiet, makes no eye contact when he talks and only spoke a few words.

His voice showed a bit of maturity but it was clear to Yeonjun he wanted to say as little as possible. Yeonjun sighs, taking out his phone. The boy is most likely taking the guest room next to his, he wants to text Soobin to rant about it but decides against it. He can’t keep dragging Soobin into his issues.

The tall male had blocked his number twice just this month because Yeonjun is simply that whiny about every single thing, and Soobin is one patient soul for putting up with his ass all these years. He throws off the blazer and tie, and in the midst of it he failed to see his mom at his door.

"What?" he nonchalantly asks, stripping off his shirt as well and now is looking around for his towel. "Why are you like this?" His mother wasn't the type to beat around the bush, she is fun and probably is more of a sport than most mothers but when she wants something crossed, she's absolutely straightforward.

"I don't know? Maybe because all of this is happening and I have no idea? This is too big of a decision for you and dad to exclude me from it" he groans when he still couldn't find the piece of cloth. "So you are petty over a small surprise?" 

"This is NOT a small or a valid surprise. Why would you choose a teen anyway?" He could visibly hear his mother quirk her eyebrows at that. "Really Yeonjun? Honey you don't even know him yet, give him a chance" she tossed the blue towel she had been holding the entire time.

Yeonjun yelps when the cloth hits him, "He's your brother now. I expect you to be that best big brother you've been telling me you could be ever since you were six." Yeonjun whines, throwing his head back till he falls on his back on the bed and grabs a pillow, muffling his screaming.

"He's a teen mom! He doesn't want some other dude barely any older than him to baby him around!" Mrs Choi shakes her head "He's around Beomgyu's age isn't he? And he doesn't mind you babying him around" Yeonjun screeches at the mention of Beomgyu, face flushing red.

The younger male is a popular 4th form student due his handsome face and bubbly yet flirty personality, he is pretty as hell and the adorable flirt of the 4th formers. Yeonjun however knew Beomgyu from primary school, they weren't all that close but were definitely more than acquaintances. 

Yeonjun blushed and threw a pillow which his mother easily dodge. "He's different!" He exclaims, Beomgyu is special, there's no one else in this world like him. So precious and adorable and never fails to make Yeonjun hyperventilates each time he smiles.

He may be the prince charming of the school to everyone else but he's the cute boy Yeonjun is crushing on since forever.

"Whatever, but Junni seriously, give him a chance. You might even get along well" his mother coaxes, her son's stubbornness can be a nuisance at times. "Fine whatever, I'll see" he mumbles, getting up to move past her. "Oh and you are taking him out tomorrow!" 

_What_

"Wait what?! Why?!" Yeonjun nearly tripped in his steps, his mother paused as if she was thinking, but continued her words which was a little weird "He's from Ilsan, just show him around and maybe take him shopping for some clothes? He doesn't have much of those"

"Tomorrow?!" He wants to scream, he was planning to hang out with Soobin at the new cat cafe tomorrow! Yeonjun curse for having this luck. "Yes and quit screaming Taehyun doesn't like it"

He screams anyway, because who gives a shit about what that brat likes or not, he's ruining his life already. "Yeonjun!" but the boy is quick to disappear into the bathroom.

_CRASH_

Mrs Choi's eyes widen and rushes to the room next to Yeonjun's, he sees Taehyun kneeling in front of a mess of glass and pieces of wood, he must've dropped the photo frame. "O-oh I'm sorry!! I'll clean it up!!" she gasps and screeches when Taehyun reaches to touch the broken shards with his hands.

Taehyun jumps back at her voice, startled by it. Those big deer eyes looking at her in a frightened manner, she smiles warmly at the boy "Oh dear Taehyun, I'm sorry. But honey don't use your hands, let me clean it up" She grabs a nearby broom and holds out her hands at Taehyun to help him up.

However the boy did not move, his face coated with guilt "I can do it Mrs Choi" he wanted to take the broom but Mrs Choi wasn't having it. She could still tell he feels awkward being here, acting like a stranger rather than a family. But Mrs Choi knows Taehyun will warm up to them eventually.

"Nope, I'll do it. Just carefully get up and step away Taehyunnie '' Taehyun still did not take her hand, he slowly rose but he took the piece of photo from the frame with him, the boy hugged it tightly when he thinks she wasn't looking. The mother awed internally at it.

"Thank you Mrs Choi" he says, bowing at the lady. "You can call me mom if you want and goodness Taehyunnie, you don't have to bow to me" Taehyun shakes his head "I'm sorry….force of habit" He muttered.

"It's fine honey, you don't have to apologize" she did a little victory cheer when the said boy looks up to her with a small nod and smile. 

"Now tomorrow your Yeonjun hyung will take you to look around and get new clothes" the boy looked a little startled and unsure, "Its fine, I don't want to be a bother" He politely declines. He has seen Yeonjun's reaction towards him, the intimidation he feels from just the stare alone. 

Yeonjun doesn't want him here and he sure as hell knows it.

"Taehyun, you are family now okay?" 

Taehyun did not know how to respond to that. In fact he doesn't know how to process everything that's happening, it's too fast, he can't keep up and neither do his feelings. Taehyun saw how annoyed his supposed brother was, and Yeonjun did not look happy at all. 

Yeonjun doesn't want him here, that was a clear enough message to him. But if not here, where does he go? 

At dinner, it was silent, it was Taehyun's first time eating with them and even he could tell the silence was because of him. The whole situation just makes him want to rethink his life choices and the whole reason he let them adopt him in the first place. 

Yeonjun basically pretends the rest of them are invisible while the Choi couple gives their son disapproving looks the entire time. It was uncomfortable and extremely suffocating, Taehyun can barely swallow down the food. 

He did not sleep well at all that night, thoughts only going to the boy living in the room next to him who would be showing him around tomorrow.

Truthfully he was a little excited for that, can you blame his curiosity? But with how much Yeonjun can't stand him. Taehyun sleeps uneasily, not knowing what to expect. 


	2. Mall

Yeonjun woke up strangely early the next day, he stretched his limbs and yawned. The events of the previous day flooded him thus causing the blue haired boy to groan. Yeah there's that to be dealt with. A day with Taehyun? He has to do something about that one because no fucking way.

He hops out of bed and walks down the stairs, Yeonjun was nearly startled to see the dreaded person already walking around in the kitchen area. Taehyun is scanning the instructions on a box of pancake mix while biting his lips with his head tilting to the side.

His black hair is messy and Yeonjun could tell the boy too had just woken up if the plain blue shirt and shorts were any indicator. Taehyun seems to not notice Yeonjun's presence, fingers tapping away on the marble countertop as his brain tries to understand the written texts on the box.

"Ehem, morning" Yeonjun greets him but his voice is a little hoarse and deep from sleep, he then laughed out loud when Taehyun practically flung the box in the air and jumps behind a counter in shock, a hand on is heart with those already huge eyes bulging with shock.

"Y-Yeonjun shii….good morning…" he was able to say it back after a few seconds, obviously startled by Yeonjun's sudden entrance. "What was that?!" Mrs Choi appeared from her bedroom with a face full of concern. She had heard the box crashing and was immediately out of bed. "No-nothing Mrs Choi….my hands slipped" Taehyun quickly answers.

She looks at her son who was trying his best to muffle his laughter "What happened Yeonjun?" Yeonjun waves her off with a fake smile "You heard him mom, nothing!" Taehyun sheepishly smiles and picks up the box, face slightly red from embarrassment. "Hey squirt! Are you gonna cook?" Taehyun shrugs at the blue haired boy.

"I can try….Hadn't made these in years .." the mother in the room sighs but smiles at her youngest son, "It's okay, I'll cook" and carefully takes the box out of his hands. Taehyun quickly wants to protest but a call out from Yeonjun made him stay quiet "Yeah well...then you better not! I hate stomach aches" Yeonjun then disappears into the bathroom. "Choi Yeonjun!!" Mrs Choi scolds him.

Taehyun's shoulder droops slightly, he had thought about making breakfast to at least lessen whatever hate Yeonjun has for him. "Sorry Taehyunnie, he can be like that at times but don't worry. Juni will come around soon…" Taehyun hums, hoping soon isn't too far away.

For once, he feels a genuine desire to be close with the elder. He's never had an elder sibling, even at a young age he had to be the hyung. Taehyun can't help but wonder, what it was like to actually have an older brother, would it be anything like the stories he reads in books? 

He rushes up stairs to get ready for his outing with Yeonjun, after a while they all sit at the table. Mr Choi smiles at his new son when Taehyun emerges from the stairs, "Morning Taehyun" He greets earning a timid nod and a tiny _'morning'_ from the boy. Yeonjun however gawked at him.

Taehyun is wearing a dark grey button up and really worn looking pants. _'What in tarnation is that?!?'_ the fashionista within him writhed in pain even at the sight of it! His hair combed neatly in parts and he looks absolutely rubbish to Yeonjun's mind, this boy isn't doing his decent looking face any justice at all.

"You can't be serious" He grumbles, stabbing the pancake on his plate with a fork. "Good god an 11 year old has better sense in clothes than you" He comments, ignoring the glares from his parents. 

Taehyun shrinks in place, suddenly insecure of how he looks. There wasn't anybody in his life before to actually pointed out about his clothing choice, he himself couldn't care less of what he looked like just as long as he had clothes to wear that weren't too small or too big for him. 

But for Yeonjun to call him out, it made him feel embarrassed and highly anxious of how he looks. "Yeonjun, how about you just shut up cause I am not liking this attitude at all" this silence the blue haired male, Mrs Choi voice holds no room for jokes, in fact the anger is evidently there. Yeonjun gulps, in his pettiness, he tears his attention off Taehyun to eat his breakfast. 

"Taehyun you look fine, besides, that's why Yeonjun is taking you out later. To show you around and get new clothes" Yeonjun mentally groans, right, there was also that. He can't help but feel frustrated, why him? Why does he need to babysit when Taehyun is most likely capable of doing these things himself, hell! Taehyun would probably prefer doing these things himself. 

He threw a helmet at Taehyun once they were both in the garage, the younger catching it with ease. Yeonjun starts up his motorcycle, a gift from his one and only Soobin, how did he befriend such a kind and generous rich kid he may never knew. "Well are you gonna just stand there or what?" 

Taehyun nods, he is intimidated and feels highly awkward to even stand next to his 'brother' who is dressed in a white shirt, leather jacket and ripped jeans. A huge contrast to his own outfit. Yeonjun hops on the motorcycle, glaring at Taehyun to be quick. 

"Would you move it!" Taehyun scrambles to his feet and puts on the helmet and very hesitantly climbs on behind Yeonjun. Yeonjun rolls his eyes and zooms off into the street, making the smaller boy behind him squeaks. He could barely feel the shift of weight, this kid is super light, Yeonjun might actually be a little concerned for him but will he admit that out loud? Hell to the no.

The ride wasn't long, Yeonjun drove them to a nearby mall and it only took 10 minutes. Both of Taehyun's small hands clung to the seat unsteadily but he was certainly clutching like his life depended on it. Yeonjun on the other hand is starting to grow more annoyed because he can't speed any faster or he'll risk Taehyun might fall off, and he pissed his mom more than enough for this week.

But they could've reached 5 minutes earlier had Taehyun just grabbed onto him instead of absolutely refusing to even touch him. Once they arrived, Yeonjun parked and turned to look at the dishevelled looking boy, his combed hair is now a mess and the kid looked like he's about to faint. 

Taehyun looked like a kicked puppy, using his fingers to comb through his hair while his lips form a thin line, mind only focusing on fixing his hair. Yeonjun has to admit, it was cute because he looked like a little kid with him being one head shorter than Yeonjun and all. But the elder is quick to dismiss those thoughts upon having them.

He was supposed to be petty remember?

Taehyun stops his actions and stands straight when he hears Yeonjun clears his throat to get his attention. And there he goes again, acting all shy and timid, and most importantly Taehyun always acted like Yeonjun was going to yell at him for simply breathing. It makes him feel so fucking uncomfortable because he didn't even do anything??!

"Look, I don't wanna do this and I don't care if you do. Here's the money, just go and get whatever you want but I better see you back here at 3pm _sharp_ , understood?" Yeonjun pulls out a white envelope and gives it to Taehyun, the younger nods his head with his lips pouting lightly and a sad glint in his eye. 

Taehyun is intimidated by the guy but there's no denying that he thinks Yeonjun is pretty cool. He's never had a big brother, although he does like to wonder how it would be like to have one. But as he watched Yeonjun walk off without looking back at him, he knew his place. Too bad Yeonjun doesn't want a little brother like him.

"Okay Yeonjun-shii" he answers with a whispers although the elder is longs gone. Taehyun looks up to the big doors, a little anxious because this is his first time going in a mall, and because he can already feel people's eyes on him for his rather out worn clothes. _'Just make this quick…'_ he told himself and march right in. 

He gave himself a few seconds to take in and marvel at the sight, tall ceilings and floors of shop lots and there were so many people around! Rows of kiosks and mini booths lined up together and escalators that reach up from floor to floor. It was so cool! "Kai would've loved this" he mumbled under his breath, thinking how the little seven year old would squeal in glee to even be able to step foot in here.

His precious little brother would not have wanted to leave.

Taehyun walks around a bit, looking at the various stores, he is taken back at how pricey some things are. He had to scan through quite a few stores to find someplace where he could get at least 3 outfits without using up all this money. His eyes landed on _'Mix & Match'_ and the big promotional banner saying **'BUY 2 PAIRS AND GET 1 PAIR FREE'** in all caps and bold caught his attention.

It was one of the cheaper and brandless stores therefore not a lot of people, Taehyun greets the staff as he enters and goes to rummage around the many choices offered. "Hello! How can I help you?" a cheerful voice spoke to him. It was one of the staff, his black hair was slightly curled and he had a bright smile on his face. 

Taehyun sheepishly smiles and awkwardly scratches his neck, he's never done this and is clueless on what to even get or where to start, he saw the name tag he was wearing _'Beomgyu'_. "Um Beomgyu-shii….could you help me pick out three outfits? I'm not very good at this"

Taehyun lowkey freaked out when the boy's smile curved into a smirk. "Ah babydoll~ Of course" and was it part of their customer service protocol to grab him by the waist like that?!?

When Beomgyu saw Taehyun walking in, his first thoughts were good god _WHO LET THIS CUTIE OUT WEARING THAT DISASTER?!_ This boy is cute, from far away Beomgyu could already see his unusually big eyes and maybe envied that perfect nose. 

Seconds later he's internally cooing at how helpless this boy is, it was adorable and not everyday an adorable boy comes into this store at his shift. So Beomgyu throws up his signature customer service smile and approaches the cutie, the rest is history.

They've tried like at least 12 hoodies, 10 sweaters and 6 shirts and 4 button ups. It was mostly just Beomgyu having fun having such a cute boy as his dress up doll, it was getting boring with no customer to attend to, so can you blame him? "Beomgyu hyung, I think I know which one to choose now," Taehyun said, stepping out of the dressing room for what felt like the 1100th time. 

They dropped the formality after the 5th change and Beomgyu slipped out that he was a 4th former from GongHwa High, the same school Yeonjun attends and the one Taehyun would attend starting next month as a 3rd former. "But you haven't tried this yet babydoll!!" Beomgyu whines holding up a cute lilac and white stripe 

"I'm tired hyungggg" Taehyun draws out, but he still grabs the clothing and proceeds to change again. 

“Wait babydoll! Wear this too-” Beomgyu suddenly pulls open the door, Taehyun yelps and uses the sweater to cover himself at the sudden intrusion. His face paled before flushing red “BEOMGYU HYUNG!!!” he shrieks, and yanks the door shut again. Heart racing at the thought of someone seeing him half naked.

Beomgyu laughs out loud, “You’re adorable babydoll~” completely unaware the boy inside the dressing room is hugging himself closely with bated breath and at the verge of a panic attack. _‘That was close…too close’_ He thought to himself, he counted and steadied his breathing

“Everything okay in there? Darling were you that flustered about it?” He sighs, Beomgyu is friendly all right but he was just a little too flirty. Taehyun hums and picks himself up, quickly changing back to the sweater. He was already wearing light grey pants and he grabbed the white beanie Beomgyu had wanted to give him.

Taehyun stared at himself in the mirror, “Is this…really me?” he looks very different, so unlike the person of his past. He steps out of the dressing room to Beomgyu cooing about how the outfit suits him a lot. In the end he got two hoodies, two jeans, one black shorts, one button up and the current outfit he’s wearing.

“You know what? Take these, they’re on me. Think of it as a…. gift from a friend” Beomgyu also packed him a cute blue jacket.

Taehyun gaped at him “You don’t have to!” but Beomgyu shakes his head “Nah, just have it. Let’s be friends...?”

“Taehyun”

Beomgyu grins, “Okay Taehyunnie my babydoll, see you at school!!” Taehyun thanked Beomgyu for everything. It was a nice change in his life, he was so nice to him and fun, maybe Taehyun could deal with the excessive flirting. “Oh my god I forgot!” He hastily checks his watch and nearly blanched when it shows he has 15 minutes till it is 3 and he is halfway across the mall from the parking lot!

Yeonjun is going to kill him

 _‘Idiot idiot idiot!!’_ he screams at himself and takes off speed walking, at least he knows not to run in a mall. Yeonjun had trusted him to go on his own, and he has one job! And he couldn’t even do that. Taehyun pants as his legs carry him across the floors, maybe he could still make it in time if he just-

_*Thud*_

He bumps into someone while his mind is in the midst of worrying, Taehyun falls backwards to the floor. “OI!! The hell is wrong with you brat?! Do you not watch where you’re going?!” Taehyun freezes at the loud voice of a man, instant fear creeps up his whole being and he doesn't dare to move. “Brat you deaf?!?” large rough hands yank him up to his feet by his shoulder, the grip was tight and painful. “Answer me?!”

So many people around yet why aren’t anybody seeing this? Taehyun’s breathing ragged as time drones on and Yeonjun is probably fuming at how he isn’t there yet but he was so scared, so goddamn afraid. So pathetic, it didn’t matter if he wore better clothes or had an actual family, Kang Taehyun will always be a pathetic little shit that’s too goddamn terrified to even defend himself.

“I-I-I…So-s-sorry” He managed to make out after a few seconds of gathering his composure and courage, his eyes burning with the threat of tears. “You think you’re-” but he was cut off by a newcomer.

“Excuse me sir, but please unhand him” a new voice interrupts them, firm and bold.

The man looked to see a tall boy, headphones around his neck and he was glaring at him with disgust. “It’s none of your business punk” he snarls but the boy didn’t even flinch. “He apologized, now let him go or I’ll get security” the man growls and harshly tugs his hand away, making Taehyun stumble back but his back meets a strong chest. 

Taehyun looks up to see his hero and is it the mall lights or is this tall handsome boy had an angelic light casted on him from above making him look so ethereal there’s no way he’s real. Tall and handsome gently reaches and clasps his hand around Taehyun’s, he bends down to look at him at eye level. Taehyun feels his breath being knocked out of his lungs, but this time, it feels…..nice...in a way.

“Are you alright?” Taehyun slowly and shyly nods, he couldn’t be bothered to hide the obvious blush on his face, he also saw the boy had gathered all of his shopping bags too. But there was not much time to stare into dreamy’s warm eyes and sweet smile when Yeonjun’s wrath was waiting for him. “Th-thank you so m-much!!! But I-I really must go!” the boy nods his head in understanding.

Taehyun rushed away as quickly as he could, the boy saw him sprinting and giggled to himself _‘How cute…aish why didn’t I ask for his name? Soobin you idiot!’_ he thought to himself and sighs. Hoping that one day he might meet the cute boy again. 

Even from a good distance away, Taehyun could see Yeonjun crossing his arms with a sour expression while leaning on his motorcycle, his eyes glued to his phone. Suddenly, he doesn’t know if he should go for it. Yeonjun looks obviously pissed and that’s one more reason and obstacle on his ‘getting along with Yeonjun’ plan. 

Sometimes he wants to question why he was so determined to get along with Yeonjun. Why is he trying so hard when he has a lifelong lesson and proof that every time he tries to do something it would eventually bite him in the ass. _‘Kai would want you to be happy’_ he told himself once again, a mantra he’s been chanting ever since that dreadful day to keep him from spiraling down a dark path. 

“Where the fuck were you?!” yelled the elder when he saw him, “I waited here for 30 fucking minutes!! You think you can do just whatever you want?!” Taehyun stood silently and listened, he cast his gaze to the cold concrete floor and took all the yelling. He fought back his urge to cry and keep himself steady, biting his lips so as to not make a sound. 

“You know what?! I don’t care, get home yourself if this is your attitude with me” he starts up his motorcycle and puts on his helmet. Taehyun wasn’t surprised for some reason, he almost expected it but it didn’t mean it hurts any less. His heart ached with the cold treatment, Yeonjun did not even let him explain why he was late.

Yeonjun glared one last time at Taehyun “One word to my mom or dad and you’ll regret coming home with them” and he took off with a roar of the engine after the threat. Taehyun picks up the bags and begins to walk, shoulders hunched and face scrunched up to keep himself from crying in public.

_‘I’m starting to regret that already…..’_


	3. Two Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I havent forgot about this dw yall!

Sunday wasn’t too bad, Taehyun had been too busy managing some important matters with his dad to care or think about what Yeonjun did the previous day. He had reached home quite late, had to ask for directions twice and Mrs Choi was ready to phone the police to report a missing person. 

When questioned, he told them he wanted to look around on his own and truthfully he did discover a few things, like the library that’s just a 10 minutes walk away from home or the cute little cat cafe near a big bookstore that is also a short walking distance away. 

But the next morning, he bumped into Yeonjun in the hallways but the elder simply glared at him and turned away without a word. Taehyun sighs, is he ever going to get on Yeonjun’s good side?

Mr Choi took him out today to get him a new phone, mini laptop and settle some files about his schooling at the school office. 

The school is going to give Taehyun a month to self study and catch up before he would join classes and such. The Chois had thought of extending the time period but Taehyun had insisted he can work with only a month. 

All his life, he self taught himself many things and learned very quickly, learning a couple subjects wouldn’t pose as that much of a challenge for him.

When monday comes around, Taehyun spends the mornings studying and in the afternoons he would do some chores around the house. Mrs Choi is working as a nurse at a nearby hospital while Mr Choi is a preschool teacher. 

Taehyun made some simple recipe of kimchi soup and rice that he looked up on the internet for lunch, remembering Yeonjun and Mr Choi would come home around noon, he made extra just in case. 

When the boy sits down in his seat at his new study desk after lunch, he just feels empty. Life was horrid before all of this but at least he had a purpose, he had something to think about, something to fight for but now with all these luxuries he used to only dreamed to have just handed to him, it’s not that he is ungrateful, but it just feels off.

Taehyun shakes his head with a sigh, he reaches out to grab for something between his diary. The photograph from the frame he accidentally dropped the other day. 

It's a picture of a little toddler sleeping in bed, he remembered going great lengths to get this piece of momentum. 

Soft brown curls and a peaceful sleeping face, as if nothing in the world could ever wake him up. Kai, his little brother. Oh how he misses him, Taehyun breathes out a shaky breath as he feels tears pricking his eyes.

_ Why you? Why not me? _

He puts away the piece of photograph back into his book and hugs himself tight to calm down. A sudden wave of emotion washing over him as memories flood his mind. Taehyun stands up from his chair and stumbles onto his bed, curling himself up with a low sob. 

_ It should've been me _

Taehyun whimpers as he drowns back into the void of sadness he so desperately had tried to escape.  _ 'Remember what Miss Woo said? Breath, hold, count, out, Breath, hold, count, out'  _ he tries to recall what his therapist said.  _ 'Do it for Kai, you have to do this for Kai'  _ he keeps reminding himself.

But even then, the dark voices in his head are much louder. It is hard to ignore, especially alone. Taehyun shuts his eyes tight, hands gripping on the bed sheets "I'm sorry......I'm sorry Kai…" the guilt that clung onto him since that day not once loosen, only tightening, choking him even more with each passing second.

_ "H-hyu-ung…..l-love….y-y-you" _

Taehyun let his tears fall once more for his little brother, his little Kai who deserves so much more than what the cruel world had offered him. 

"I'm sorry….it should've been me who died that day….I should've protected you…"

Kai deserved to grow up, not have his life taken away when he is barely 7 years old. 

_

Yeonjun sat down on his usual spot in the cafeteria during lunch, his science teacher decided to give the class an assignment and his english teacher is demanding two essays by the end of the week. The boy groans in frustration, wanting to slam his head onto the table.

At least it took his mind off the extra person living in his home. Yeonjun knew if he was ever going to live his life peacefully as he kind of used to do, he needs to block that kid out. 

Pretending around his parents isn't going to be hard since they and himself are hardly around together, and school provides the best distraction from unwanted adoptive siblings. 

"Trouble in paradise?" A cool voice greets him, the new figure slides in next to him and nudges him "Sort of" Yeonjun effortlessly swipes the banana milk from the other's grasp and takes a slurp. "Asking is nice" the drink is torn away from Yeonjun and the boy finally looks up to face his best friend.

"When was I ever nice?" He spat and Soobin chuckles, "Kindergarten, wait no-You were a meanie back then too" Yeonjun gasps and points an accusing finger at Soobin, "You take that back, I  _ was _ an angel back then" 

"Eunsang would disagree" and Yeonjun snorts, remembering about the snotty brat that was far too young to be fat shaming anyone back when he was six. 

Causing the teachers a lot of problems when some kids are getting the idea of not wanting to eat to be 'prettier', Yeonjun stood by what he did when he pushed that lil shit into a patch of mud when he ridiculed Soobin for eating too much. 

They were children, yes, but no teacher back then was planning to do anything about it so little Yeonjun had to take matters into his own hands. 

"Eunsang is a dick with irrelevant opinions. That doesn't count! I was being mean to defend you" he reasoned, Soobin hums along with a nod, always grateful to have a friend like Soobin. "But enough about that, what's up with you?" 

He notices how Yeonjun looks more tired out, usually meaning he's been doing a lot of thinking lately. "Nah, it's nothing. Just my teachers being merciless" he spats, Soobin understands this in Yeonjun’s language that means  _ 'I don't wanna talk about it , make me and I'll snap at you' _

Oh he is going to pry, just not now.

"Heard you went out with Beomgyu yesterday, how did that go?" he pokes Yeonjun's shoulder with a fork with a mischief grin, Yeonjun immediately whines for him to shut up. 

Face slowly red with blush when the events of yesterday flood his memory, it was obvious he's being a bit of an overdramatic shit about it.

"What's with you? I thought it was fun" the way Yeonjun's face drained all of its colour at the sound of the familiar voice was priceless, Soobin covered his mouth with one hand to keep in his laughter but it was proven to be a task. Beomgyu laughs at his reaction and slides down next to the boy, leaving a teasing hand across the older's shoulder. 

Yeonjun swears he could feel his heart going to burst out of his ribcage. "It w-was...I just...um.." the stuttering made the other two boys laugh harder. "Oh my god you're such a gay panic!" Soobin teases and shrieks when Yeonjun kicks him from under the table. 

"Fuck you, you're not any different" Yeonjun spat and watches as Soobin roll his eyes at the statement, the edge of his lips curving up into a small smile. Okay this is new, Yeonjun is immediately intrigued and leans towards the taller boy, poking him with an elbow. 

Beomgyu whistles and smirks "Soobin hyung has an eye for someone? Ooooo who could it be~?" Soobin waves them off which led to both boys pleading him to tell.

"Look, I don't even know his name! He just...got into trouble and I helped him out….but god he has got to be the prettiest person I've ever met" the dreamy look Soobin wears almost got Yeonjun barfing, almost.

"Damn, you don't even know his name? Hyung I don't even know if I should call you a loser or an idiot" That earned Beomgyu a splat of ketchup on his cheek, though he doesn't mind since Yeonjun gets to help him wipe it clean.

Later that day once school is dismissed, Yeonjun rides his way home but when he is parking his motorcycle, the elder sees Taehyun coming out of the front door. The boy jumps at the sudden engine roar, he turns to look at his adoptive brother warily. 

Taehyun was hoping he could leave the house before anyone got home, but clearly that didn't go as planned. "Where are you going?" Yeonjun sounds like he was demanding rather than asking. 

"Somewhere…" he replies, albeit hesitantly. Yeonjun wants to question the vague answer he is given but decides that he couldn't give a damn where the brat is going.

"Whatever, just get your ass back here before 7pm or mom is going to worry" he watches Taehyun's lithe form nods viciously and just as he was about to leave the gate, he quickly turns back to face Yeonjun.

"Hyung!" 

Yeonjun stiffens, the way the formality is used by Taehyun just feels odd for him. Truthfully he hates the  _ 'Yeonjun shii' _ even more but this doesn't feel right either for him, for all its worth Taehyun properly calling him hyung is way weirder and no he is not about to feel uncomfortable in his own home because of it.

"Yeah?" Yeonjun observes as the boy nervously gulps, a short distance between them. "I...cooked….kimchi soup...they're in the fridge-" his voice is trembling like his hands and it's annoying Yeonjun so much. 

He hates how terrified Taehyun acts around him as if he was some dangerous predator when he hadn't done anything to the younger.

Sometimes wishing he could scream at him to stop acting like Yeonjun was abusing him when all he ever did was leave him alone, frankly since the day he came Yeonjun wants nothing to do with him. Yeonjun wasn't even trying to meddle with his life, why the fuck is he acting like that for? 

"Yeah whatever, I already ate" he cuts him off, he sends one last glare at the boy "And don't call me hyung, I ain't your hyung" he tells him and slams the door in his face. Taehyun didn't move for a few seconds, he stood there holding back a sob as he processed those words.

"Okay…" the boy mumbles, and turns away from the door. "Okay…." Taehyun doesn't know why it hurts. Maybe because he actually did have hopes that Yeonjun could be the big brother he never had, maybe a part of him was even excited to have a sibling again, afterall he did treasure and loved Kai despite having different fathers. 

Taehyun shouldn't have hoped.

He kneels down and sits on the cold grassy ground, a hand placed on the cold hard surface of the tombstone. The cemetery still bores a sorrow and sad atmosphere in plain daylight, no one is around at this time of the day as well. The words carved on the tombstone is almost mockingly glaring at him just as the singing birds in the trees 

_ Here lies Huening Kai  _

_ 2012 - 2019 _

"Hey Kai, hyung misses you…." He starts, "I got a new family….they're nice I guess…..I wish you were here with me…..I-I wish you were here instead of me…." He sobs as hard as the day he lost him, holding onto the hard stone as his body trembles with grieve. His cries carried into the open breeze yet heard by none.

He stays by his little brother's side for hours, talking away the sadness in his chest. He tells tales of the days he spent in the antiseptic smelling halls of the hospital till now where he resides in a home full of strangers that he now needs to learn to call 'family'. 

If there was one thing Taehyun could never learn before, it would be the meaning of family. 

Once the sky starts to darken, he picks himself up and bids his brother farewell with a promise to return. Taehyun sighs, each step he takes to leave the place is filled with reluctance. Perhaps he did understand family, Kai is family. The Chois however...he still can't tell.

Dinner is quiet as usual, Mrs Choi has to work overtime so she is absent at the table. And while it is nice of his new father to make small talk with him, Yeonjun's stubborn need to pretend he doesn't exist makes his own skin crawl with discomfort. 

Why does Yeonjun hate him so much, he'll never know and frankly, Taehyun is starting to think it's better that he doesn't. 


	4. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the comments from the last chapter nearly had me bawling my eyes out 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺
> 
> So I managed to put this one together in 2 days~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving me the motivation to keep writing this story it means SO MUCH to me 🥺🥺🥺💕💕💕💕💕

Time flies fast, it wasn't long before Taehyun is fixing his tie nervously in front of his mirror, eyeing himself in the GongHwa High uniform that's identical to Yeonjun's. It's his first day of school, frankly it's been so long he has forgotten what schools are like. 

It doesn't mean he's entirely looking forward to it though.

It'll be a lie to say it's not nerve wrecking because it is, the days he spent self-studying at home alone did not exactly serve as any form of preparation for him to deal with social interactions. 

With Yeonjun all but pretending he is invisible most of the time or making sure Taehyun knows he hates his presence; courtesy of his door slamming shut if the elder knows Taehyun is in his room, plus the Choi couple are still being  _ 'careful' _ with him, least to say his nonexistent socializing skills stays nonexistent.

"Taehyun! Breakfast is ready, come on you and junni gotta leave soon!" he nearly jumps at the call, a hand accidentally knocking over a few books on the shelf next to him. 

Hissing at the sting, he bends down to pick up the mess "Everything alright sweetie?" Mrs Choi peeks in with concern at the small commotion the books caused. 

"Yes! Just….I'm nervous…." He answers while hurrying up on his knees, picking the fallen books with an obvious shake in his hands. 

Mrs Choi fondly smiles and walks over, "Taehyunnnie…." Her youngest son looks up to her, there is no hiding the anxiousness in those round doe orbs. 

"You'll be fine, it's going to be okay alright? Come here" 

The mother patiently waits for the boy to slowly rise to his feet with her arms spread open to welcome him into her embrace, physical affection is still something Taehyun has yet to get used to, but in these past few weeks he manage to teach himself to accept short hugs and pats on his shoulder without flinching.

He takes time, still wary as his mind is haunted by his past, walking and carrying himself up and letting the warmth of his adoptive mother soothe his nerves. 

It amazed him how a simple hug could feel so comforting, although a little sad sometimes when he thinks about it because he never got to hug Kai much when the boy is still around. 

Mrs Choi waits till Taehyun pulls away, he wears a grateful smile on his face for the gesture. "You're gonna be great Taehyunnie...I just know it" and Taehyun looked into those warm irises full of fondness and love, feeling like he could cry again because no one has ever looked at him like that. 

Taehyun was just so used to the nasty glares or the disgusted frowns full of spite, used to the harsh words full of curses and poison unlike the gentleness and care he was treated with by the Choi couple. 

Mrs Choi leaves the room to let him calm himself down, highly understanding at how hard it must be for Taehyun due to all the changes he's going through with his life. The little boy who is always haunted by his past, a hellish nightmare he calls childhood. 

The boy sits on his bed, hands clutching a silver locket as he steadies his breathing with counts. 

The silver piece of accessory was a gift from Mr Choi, the father took notice of the photograph Taehyun has a sort of emotional attachment to and thought of gifting the locket. 

Needless to say, that day was the first time Taehyun initiated a hug first when he absentmindedly threw himself at the man while his lips mouth a thousand 'thank you's.

Yeonjun walks pass the opened door and sees Taehyun all huddled up, sure he had given up being mean weeks ago (He's a petty bitch, not an asshole) and to just resort to playing pretend he is still the only child in the family (harder to do than he'd like to admit, this brat just irks him)

Though he can't say he wasn't irritated with how 'vulnerable' Taehyun is making himself to be.

The brat is such an overdramatic shit, does he really think the whole pitiful act is going to win Yeonjun over? Yeah fuck that. 

"You better get your shit together and come down now unless you wanna starve till recess" he says, his harsh voice startles the boy, making Taehyun cast his eyes to the floor to avoid his piercing gaze. 

"And if anyone asks; remember, we don't know each other, you hear?" 

Taehyun bites down on his lips and nods, he waits till the sound of footsteps fades from the door and down the staircase before letting out a choked sob. 

_ 'Not now idiot, get over it already, of course he said that, stop acting like you don't know he hates you'  _

Taehyun quickly dries his eyes, not wanting to mess up his face so early in the morning and before he goes to school.

A quick breakfast and encouragement from both of his adoptive parents later, he is now paddling his way to school on his bicycle. It used to be Yeonjun's from what he was told but the elder stopped using it once he got the motorcycle and he didn't even bat an eye when Taehyun took it out for a ride the first time so he guesses it's a green light for him to use it.

Taehyun's mind drifts to the thoughts of school, classes, teachers, being in a room full of strangers. Oh what _fun_ would that be...

The boy is so deep in his thoughts that he almost did not notice the cat sprinting across his path, the boy swerves to the side in an instant to avoid riding into the feline and crashes down to the side of the road.

Groaning, he sees that the cat has run off as quickly as it came and sighs in relief that it wasn't hurt, thankfully he wasn't hurt either and the bicycle is alright. 

Taehyun shifts himself to get up but sees a hand in front of him instead, the boy looks up only to feel his face heating up at the sight of the handsome guy from the mall.

He smiles sheepishly while offering a hand to help, "I saw what happened, that's a rough landing...you okay?" Taehyun feels his own heart flutter at those words, face flushing red at the thought of someone having seen what happened.

He nods shyly and takes the hand, a small yelp escapes his lips when the other boy easily pulls Taehyun's small frame up to his feet and he crashes into the taller's chest from the extra force. 

"Woah there, you're paper light haha.." Taehyun is sure his face is on fire.

He pulls away from the boy hastily, wanting to do nothing more than to cover his obviously red ears and yell at his heart to calm down before it starts bursting. The smaller boy pulls up some courage to look at the prince charming to his damsel in this distress. 

Breath nearly hitching at how handsome this guy is, his raven hair combed neatly and those warm dark chocolate eyes laced with gentleness, his other arm on a green bike.

"I'm Soobin, Choi Soobin. Fifth former at GongHwa high...and you?" Taehyun blinked at the mention of his school name, now noticing Soobin is adorned in the exact same dark velvet red uniform as him. 

_ Holy shit this is his senior!  _

Soobin laughs lightly when Taehyun hastily dips his head and greets him formally, the boy is such a fumbling mess that Soobin has to hold himself back from cooing at him. 

It's plain luck that he saw the boy while riding his own bike, truthfully he nearly rode into a wall himself because he couldn't take his eyes away from the boy.

"I-I'm Taehyun, Kang Taehyun...third former.." Finally he knew the name of this person, Soobin grins at him "Cute, well then Taehyunnie…" he reaches out to pat the other's shoulder but pulls his hand back when Taehyun takes a step back, shying away from his touch. 

There's a shift in his expression, it's a different kind of nervous but Soobin won't question it for now although it did spike his curiosity. 

"We better get going, the bell is going to ring soon" he tells the younger and bends down to help him pick up the fallen bicycle. "R-right!" Taehyun and Soobin mount their respective two wheeled rides and paddles side by side.

"You new here? Never seen you at school before…"

_ 'I would definitely remember a pretty cutie like you'  _ Soobin thought.

"Yeah...it's my first day actually…." Taehyun timidly answers, "Ah really? Good luck, if you need any help. You can always come to me" taken back by the kind offer, Taehyun gapes but curves his lips into a grateful smile seconds later. 

A soft "Thank you" leaving his lips.

Once they reach the gates, Soobin turns to the boy "Okay, I gotta go now. See you around-Oh yeah!" Soobin reaches into his pocket and fishes out a small notebook and pen, scribbling something quickly on one page and rips it off before handing it to Taehyun. 

"My number, text me so I can save yours okay?" Taehyun nods, and watches his figure disappear into the crowds of students. The boy sighs and picks his gaze from the floor to eye the populated hallway. 

"You can do this…." And 5 minutes later he's standing in front of a class full of students as they eye him down while the teacher introduces him. There's a varying difference of looks given but the stares is doing no good to his growing anxiety.

_'Fuck...I can't do this'_

_

"Oh come on! For real guys?!" 

Yeonjun exclaims to no one in particular, he fast types on his phone back at Soobin and Beomgyu. Soobin said he promised to help the teacher run some errands while Beomgyu is hanging out with his other friends from his form.

Gyu♡

I can ditch these guys if you're gonna be alone tho

No it's fine

Alrighty then!

He jogs down the hallways to his locker and puts away his books, grabbing his packed lunch, he is about to leave when a sight catches his eye. 

Taehyun is also putting away things in his own locker which is only a couple rows away from his, but suddenly the door is slammed shut, missing his hand by a small inch. 

A girl and two boys laughed amongst themselves when Taehyun jumped (flinched, that is definitely a flinch) at the sudden action. 

Yeonjun recognizes them as some of the few troublemakers that occasionally bullies other kids or cause disciplinary problems here and there, but since he's intimidating as fuck, they never messed with him.

Taehyun keeps his gaze down, lips sealed tight with his hands clutching his lunchbox, wordlessly turns to try and leave but couldn't when one of the boys grabs him by the shoulder and slams him to the lockers. Taehyun's face scrunches as the pain travels down his back.

"Whatcha got there freak?" 

_ 'Don't fight back or you'll make it worse'  _ he reminds himself, the lunchbox is ripped out of his hands and tossed to the girl. She fumbles with it while wearing a wicked smile, "Awww did mommy pack you lunch~?" She pulls out a piece of sandwich and takes a bite. 

"Mmm, kinda good-Whoops!" Without a warning she flings the opened lunchbox to the floor and fake a dramatic gasp. The blue box clangs against the floor, the sandwiches spilling out. 

She leans in and fake a pout, her disgustingly sweet perfume clogging Taehyun's sense "Sorry my bad" she teases with no remorse of what she just did.

The trio burst out laughing, the last boy comes closer to Taehyun and flicks his forehead. The boy flinches again at the shot of pain but manages to keep himself from making any sound. 

_ 'Don't show reactions, don't make a sound'  _ Experience taught him that making any noise would make things worse for him so he keeps his silence.

How ironic that traumatizing lessons from his past come in handy now.

Taehyun refuses to meet their gaze, hands trembling as he cowers in fear, he can see his food spilled on the floor but dares not utter a sound. 

Some kids walk by without giving a damn while others watch as bystanders like Yeonjun, too afraid or care too little to step in.

"Pathetic! Hah! See you around freak" they march away and leave him leaning against the door to the lockers. The boy wants nothing more than to drop to the ground and just bawl his eyes out but holds himself together. 

Taehyun slowly raises his head and pauses when he sees Yeonjun only standing a few mere feet away from him, he sees the way the elder only stood by and watched as he was assaulted.

Their gaze locked, and somewhere in the pit of his stomach, Yeonjun did feel guilty for not doing anything. But if he did intervene then it would seem like he wants to be involved with Taehyun and that's the last thing he wants. 

But there's no denying the sickness he felt watching those horrid kids treating Taehyun. He chased away quite a few bullies from Soobin but not one of those came close to the physical bullying Taehyun just went through, on his first day too.

For once, the stuttering, the shake in his hands, the timid demeanor did not look nor sound fake. Taehyun stares at him with plead, a cry for help as he is only a few seconds away from a total breakdown, the aftershock panic still there as he tries to compose himself.

The voices are getting loud again.

Somehow a tiny part of him thinks Yeonjun might come and help him, out of humanity if not mercy or kindness.

As a human if not his hyung. 

But the world around him is silenced when he sees Yeonjun brush it off and walk away, not a pause in his steps nor did he look back.

_ 'Oh….' _

Taehyun closes his eyes shut and kneels on the floor, no longer caring about the many eyes on him, with his trembling hands he picks up the mess and discards them in the trash bin. 

Skipping meals is the least of his worries when he used to go days without food, no the pain wasn't in his empty stomach.

Rather, it's in his heart. 

Taehyun drags himself up to his feet and lets his feet autopilot himself to the boy's restroom.

Yeonjun doesn't know it but he had reopened a scar that barely healed.

He spends the rest of recess crying in a cramped stall in the boy's restroom. His tears are as silent as how his past had shut him out and took away his voice. 

Even now after he escapes that life, pain is still a friend that sticks by his side. 

He arrives home later than Yeonjun, but Mrs Choi is more concerned with how he managed to soiled his pants "I fell off the bicycle" it wasn't a lie, he technically did. 

And if Mrs Choi didn't believe him, she is good at not showing it. 

Taehyun can't exactly say he went straight to the cemetery after school to continue crying at Kai's grave, letting the heaviness in his heart all out. The boy isn't that dumb, he knows he needs some sort of coping mechanism, healthy or not at least he's trying his best to cope. 

Taehyun calls it character development although a rasional part of his brain calls it bullshit and it's a disguise for his self-destructing tendencies.

Mrs Choi would want him to continue taking therapy sessions if she knew of his 'coping mechanism' and he has enough of  _ that. _

"How was school Taehyunnie? Meet any new friends?" 

The question comes up during dinner, the mother excitedly anticipates his answer while the father listens earnestly. Taehyun glances up from his food, he sees Yeonjun just pushing around the food on his plate, obviously listening in to what he has to say.

The eldest is having conflicting feelings over what he saw, and the more he thinks, the more he feels like a jerk. Should he say something? Does it matter? 

Also why the fuck is he stressing his head about the person he told himself to not give a damn about?

The youngest of the family grins happily, putting on his best smile that after years of practicing, he perfected it. 

"It was awesome"  _ 'I cried all day' _

Yeonjun looks up and is taken back by how he knew  _ at once _ that smile is fake. He could immediately tell that there is nothing genuine or true in it. Taehyun turns to face Yeonjun, somehow the elder doesn't see the boy who arrived at his house a month ago, that this is someone else.

"Ryeowoo is so nice"  _ he slammed me to the lockers _

Ryeowoo was one of the bullies, Yeonjun definitely knows that much and gulps all the sudden, the stare Taehyun gives him is almost as if he is daring the elder to call him out on his bullshit. 

The gaze on him feels scrutinizing all the sudden, those eyes….they're so empty yet...so overwhelmed. 

"I love it here"  _ I just wanna be with my brother  _

And so the game of lies began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious question from the author:
> 
> What did YOU think happened in Taehyun's past?


	5. Endure But It's Hard

Taehyun is minding his own business going over the notes the substitute teacher handed out to the class like a dutiful student he is when he feels something small being thrown at him from his left. 

He for a fact couldn't be bothered to give attention to the sudden distraction but it is starting to get on his nerves.

Looking up he met a pair of brown eyes that only laughs lightly at the obvious irritation on his face, her light brown hair bouncing with each move. Her smile holds some sort of mischief and from the way her facial features look so distinctive, she's probably a mixed blood. 

"Hey, you're really something" she says, Taehyun avoids her gaze and focuses on the paper on his desk instead, all he wants is to be left to his own without someone trying to insert themselves into his life unwelcomed, was that too much to ask for? 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl outright laughs, "For starters...nobody cares about these papers, look around" she exclaims, Taehyun scans the classroom and just as the girl said, the sheets are left ignored or used to make paper planes by these clearly ungrateful brats.

But that's not his problem or concern, he hums in acknowledgement and hopes the ponytail girl would leave him alone and maybe go bother some other student. 

But Taehyun is never the one to get what he wants, she drags her chair closer and sits in front of him.

That pesky smile still carved on her lips as she looks up to him, "I'm kinda dumb and that teacher is useless so why don't you tell me how to use this formula?" she taps on his desk rapidly, Taehyun gives her a blank confused look, genuinely not knowing how to react.

"You want...me to...teach you?" He mumbles out, the other laughs loudly at the response with her head tilt back. 

"Duh! And here I thought the bookworm actually has a couple brain cells!" Truthfully the statement did not sound as insulting as it might have sounded, Taehyun sighs nodding and turning his paper so he could share it with her.

"Well if you insist…" Just as he was about to start and explain, the girl shushed him which made Taehyun pause in his actions. She reaches into her pencil case and pulls out a pen, she notices the boy looking at her skeptically.

"What? I wanna jot down notes" and true to her words she also pulled out a small notebook. Taehyun shrugs at that, it's a weird situation since it's been a week and no one in his class had even tried to talk to him. Granted, her face wasn't around till today as well.

"The name is Kiara, my korean name is Kim Kohee but nobody calls me that" she introduces herself, "I got transferred into this class yesterday, korean-american too by the way…..you?" 

Taehyun really doesn't want to join in this impromptu info exchanging gig she's doing so he nods along to her words.

"Taehyun, Kang Taehyun" he replies, she pouts her lips at the short answer "That it?" Taehyun blankly nods, "You want me to teach you this math formula, not interview me" though the retort looks to be encouraging her to be more cocky more than anything. 

"I guess I am….you're interesting, I like that…" she exclaims with glee, "Besides….what's wrong with making a new friend?" Kiara adds at the end. Taehyun's finger stops mid-way through his math working, the word  _ 'friend' _ ringing in his ears. 

"Whatever"

_

Panting slightly as his feet carries him, Taehyun rushes down the stairs and swoosh past students without a care if he was being stared at. He wasn't running per se, just walking at a fast speed since he's pretty much being tailed by the three bullies. 

He thought maybe those jobless assholes might have better things to do then track him down just to have  _ 'fun' _ with him, but after simultaneously being pushed into lockers and have his things trashed for a week in a row since he first step foot into this cursed school, the answer is obvious.

Those jerks were waiting somewhere near his classroom and he barely managed to lose them by sprinting off the moment he saw Sohye's silver hair. 

He wondered then if Kiara notices, probably not and it's not like that matters. Taehyun makes a quick turn and rushes into the 2nd floor east boy's restroom. 

His abrupt burst in startled another boy, the guy jumped in surprise and almost got his uniform wet. The other slightly taller male wheezes out a shriek, shooting his head in Taehyun's direction ready with a lecture at the tip of his tongue.

"Woah where's the fire?! Geez calm down-Hey! You're Taehyun!" 

The flash of recognition shows on his face when he could finally pin a name to the face in front of him, "Beomgyu h-hyung?" He muttered, a little surprised to see the elder here only to remember Beomgyu did told him he goes to Gonghwa high.

It's different sight from the flirty salesperson guy he saw at Mix & Match, Beomgyu looks more dashing in the velvet uniform his blond hair slightly curling at the ends. His smile wide and as friendly as ever, even if Taehyun did ran into him in the restrooms.

"Yup! Babydoll remembered me huh? I'm so flattered!" He exclaims and yeah Taehyun still can't believe he stuck with that nickname. The while run-in had momentarily distracted him from his little chase, his anxious heart still beating rapidly. 

But the elder suddenly pouts his lips in confusion "What's the rush tho? You gotta go real fast or something?" Taehyun barged in looking like he's seen a ghost, what's up with that?

"Nothi-"

"There you are!" Taehyun's blood freezes at the sound of Ryeowoo's voice along with the door sliding and a few footsteps marching in the restroom. Taehyun who has his back against his bullies slowly turns around, the two boys wore annoyed looks most likely from needing to chase him around.

His breath hitches at the glare, fearing for the worst since he eithers runs and hides thus not getting caught or gets caught head on and beaten up. This...is a new outcome.

"Just why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to do that?" Though he is a little shocked to see even Sohye has stepped in despite that this is the boy's restroom. 

Youngjae, the other boy grabs him by his collar, a piercing glare shooting down on him. "You're annoying you know that?"

Taehyun nearly snorts at that one, he's been called way worse.

"Put him down you brats"

Beomgyu's unfamiliar cold voice cuts through the tension, the bully looks behind Taehyun to see that there's another person in the restroom. Gosh, Taehyun had totally forgotten he was even there. The change of atmosphere is definitely prominent, the chills making him shudder in his skin.

Taehyun feels the hand on his collar loosens and he is pulled back by a firm yet non-hostile hand, his rapidly beating heart still drumming from sheer panic and anxiety.

"And you bitch, yeah you the dumb silver one, can't you fucking read it says 'boy's restroom' what the fuck are you doing in here dumb bitch, get the fuck out now!" 

Taehyun amidst his hazy vision from trying to calm down and piece things together can see Sohye backing away and retreating out of the door with a loud slam.

"I will fucking report you bitch don't try me!"

Beomgyu's furious voice echoes the room, he has one arm protectively looped around Taehyun's. His glare radiates fury and it intimidates the hell out of the two juniors, his status as Choi and son of the school's director is not helping their case any better.

In conclusion, Choi Beomgyu can be one scary motherfucker if he wants to.

"I'm gonna give you two asshats 3 seconds to get outta my sight or you'll find your asses getting expelled, oh and if you come another even a fucking 10 feet near him again lets just say I ruin assholes' lives as a pastime" he barks out a warning, "One-"

And the two bullies, both sweating and shaking in spot scrams out of the place before he could even get to 'two', leaving a blanket of silence in the restroom. Beomgyu sighs harshly and looks at Taehyun, checking to see if the younger is hurt.

The boy is still blinking randomly with his teeth dugged into the skin of his lips, the action is slightly drawing out blood while the younger's fists are lightly shaking. "Hey...Taehyun?? Taehyun can you hear me?? Squeeze my hand if you're here with me" 

Beomgyu guides Taehyun's hand to grab his arm and he breathes out a relief when he feels the squeeze against his muscles. "Hey its okay...its okay…" 

Beomgyu pulls Taehyun to sit down on one of the toilet bowls, the boy starting to repeat a breathing technique while one of his hands still clutching tightly onto Beomgyu's forearm.

It's alarmingly concerning how badly he is reacting to the bullies, and this is when Beomgyu is there to interfere. Did this happen often? Is that why he's so terrified upon even the  _ sight  _ of those bullies? 

Yet a little voice in Beomgyu's head is saying that there's more to this story than what he was shown. 

Taehyun looked like he was fearing for his life, as if those three kids were out to kill him. 

Fishing out his phone from his pockets, he texted Soobin and Yeonjun saying he couldn't join them for lunch today, adding a small white lie saying he is helping a new student with something. 

As he is busily tapping on his phone, a timid voice catches his attention.

"Thank you" 

Taehyun is looking at him with eyes glistening with tears, those orbs shadow with gratitude as of Beomgyu just saved his life. His hands are no longer shaking but he looks absolutely dishelved, Beomgyu feels like it'll only take one tap and he'll crumble down into a mess.

Taehyun looks tired, way too tired than any boy his age should look like. The kind where you think he had to carry the world on his shoulders while walking down a path of eggshells and is forbidden from making a single decibel of sound.

"Does this happens often?" If it spook him so much then of course it did, but Beomgyu's just testing to see how much Taehyun trusts him. And by the long pause he's given the blond can conclude that although understandably, it's not a lot.

Taehyun wants to scream more than anything, should he tell the truth and look more pathetic than he already is or smile and wave all that bullshit he just showed off like it's his normal monday routine to have panic attacks in restrooms after being assaulted by his bullies.

How amazing it is that the second option didn't even sound that far from the truth, all in good Kang Taehyun fashion.

"Since day 1" 

And that defeated voice he makes almost shock himself, Taehyun wants to smack his head. But instead he hugs himself tighter.

He wants to yell at himself for being so stupid, breaking down in front of a stranger after he swore he won't let anyone past his walls. Enough was enough and Yeonjun was the last straw, he's sick and tired of getting hurt each time he allowed himself to open up to someone.

But Beomgyu helped him, Beomgyu didn't turn around and walk away with a blind eye, he jumped in almost immediately and had even warned the bullies to leave him alone. 

He stayed and kept him company while he ease himself through his mini panic attack, assure him he was okay and-Oh great now he's handing Taehyun a bottle of water that he pulls out from who knows where and is that his teacher he's texting?

Taehyun can feel the tears pricking at his eyelids, why is he so nice to him? They barely know each other and Beomgyu is going through so much trouble to help him. It reminds him of Soobin, the kind tall senior that he hadn't seen since the first day of school. 

How bad is his fate that even random people who he met by chance are way nicer than his own adoptive brother?

"I texted your class teacher that you got a little under the weather and will stay at the nurse's office- _ Hey _ ...hey….don't cry…." Beomgyu crouches in front of him, he wants to wipe away those tears himself but Taehyun's mini jumps at any sort of physical contact tells him to just be patient and wait for the younger boy to calm down.

Another highly concerning red flag there

"Babydoll I got you, it'll be alright….C'mon let's get you to somewhere you can rest…" he holds out his hand and waits till Taehyun takes it and pulls him up to his feet. Sniffing, Taehyun wipes away his red rimmed eyes and lets the senior guide him out of the place.

They arrive at the school's nurse office, Taehyun sits on one of the stretcher beds while Beomgyu relays whatever story he came up with to the nurse. "Good news, I convinced her that you don't have to tell your parents about it" the word  _ 'parents' _ made him shudder and hug himself tighter. 

"Guardian…" Beomgyu arch an eyebrow at that, "My guardians…..I don't have….parents…." Taehyun mumbles, making himself seem as small as ever. Beomgyu feels his own heart stop at the revelation, that's a first "Oh….oh okay then….but yeah you don't have to inform them....how are you feeling?"

Instead the boy looks up to him in confusion with tinges of sadness "Why are you helping me?" He really doesn't get it, Beomgyu aren't the doctors and nurses at the hospital or his adoptive parents, he has no obligations to help and be kind to Taehyun so why is he? 

"Cuz I'm not an asshole? I'm no goody two shoes but I'd like to think I still have a heart to help someone in need. You looked like you were about to pass out back there, I can't just leave you like that" 

_ Oh _ , he pitied him, why didn't Taehyun think of that?

"I see...thank you for the help Beomgyu sunbae.." honestly he had enough of people pitying him, they barely scratch the surface of this sob sob story of his childhood and chose to pity him. Taehyun did not wrangle his own mind to not give up on keep living for that bullshit.

He wants to be comforted, understood,  _ assured _ , not pitied.

"Sunbae? What happened to hyung?" Beomgyu tires cracking a joke, Taehyun force out a small laugh "Thank you Beomgyu hyung…." He stayed to keep Taehyun company till school is dismissed, Taehyun doesn't mind, any distraction from his mind is a helpful distraction.

Does he trust Beomgyu? Maybe…. just a little. 

_

Yeonjun didn't sleep peacefully that night, or any night after that day that shattered his whole view of his adoptive brother, the illusion created by his own stubborn pettiness crumbles to ashes. 

Yeonjun feels the guilt bubbles inside of him every waking hour, double the effect if Taehyun is within 10 feet of him, and it practically haunts him even in his unconcious state of sleep. 

He felt like a jerk-

Correction, he  _ was _ a jerk, an asshole to be completely exact.

Truthfully his whole pettiness made him such a jerk towards the younger boy for no real logical reason, all Taehyun did was exist in his life and he foolishly decided he's going to give that boy hell on earth. 

He didn't want to admit it, but Taehyun really does irks him for the weirdest reasons. The timidness, the whole  _ 'I'm a pity orphan' _ image did not sit right with him.

Well, he doesn't know that one  _ exactly _ .

It's a most likely scenario that his head came up with because Yeonjun never knew of Taehyun's past since his parents never talk about it or even brings it up. Now that he thinks about it, that's kind of odd. 

He doesn't know Taehyun at all and he's been treating that boy like shit for months. 

But here's the fun part, after that night, it's Taehyun who closes himself off from him. Gone was the jumpy orphan who couldn't look at him in the eye and a cold emotionless puppet took his place. 

His eyes dull with no life, it used to twinkle even just a little but not any more. That little twinkle of hope is gone, blew out by the cold gust of wind of his life. And Yeonjun didn't even try to prevent it, because he was the cause of it.

At home the younger puts up a little act for his parents, playing his part well as the good adoptive son who is doing his best to fit in. 

Once they are out of the picture and leave only the two of them, Taehyun acts as if he was a stranger, Yeonjun finds himself being at the receiving end of blank stares and polite formal language. 

At school he just simply couldn't get a hold of him, during recess or any free time Taehyun is impossible to find. Yeonjun guesses the younger must have hid from his bullies, but where? 

He could ask the other students but he did have a reputation at school, others will start to wonder why Choi Yeonjun is suddenly hunting down an underclassmen if he goes around asking. 

"Hey..."

Taehyun is startled, a single pencil fell from the palms of his hands and rolls on the floor. Breathing out a breath, he drags his eyes up to look at his late night guest. His faded blue hair is messy, with arms crossed he stood at the door bitting his lips hesitantly.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" He asks although he really wishes to be alone, he doesn't want anything to do with the person at his door. "I just wanna talk...about….everything...?"

Taehyun blinks at him, "What is there to talk about?" his voice flat and monotone, he turns to face the elder, standing up from his chair to bend down and pick up his fallen pencil. 

Yeonjun couldn't even look at him without feeling sick "Look, I know I've been a jerk ever since you got here, but I crossed the line when I didn't do anything when you were bullied that day….I'm sorry" the apology is seriously  _ days _ overdue.

"Okay, will that be all?" 

The eldest's eyes shot up to him in shock, Taehyun almost wants to roll his own eyes, he's had way worse than just a bunch of bratty teenage bullies, this isn't his first rodeo. 

Plus the problem basically vanished since the run-in with Beomgyu, those three never looked his way since then.

He spent recess hiding on the deserted rooftops, occasionally with Beomgyu when the guy managed to catch him or Kiara when she's not with her own group of friends. 

But otherwise he bathes in the silence of the empty rooftops…..and try not to get too caught up with how easy it is for him to just….jump 

"You….you're not mad?" The question is absurd since there's only a handful of people Taehyun can get mad at, which is himself and…..two more individuals. 

"No" he answers and watches how that face Of disbelief morphs into confusion.

"Oh um…" Yeonjun remains speechless, suddenly not knowing what to say. "I...um...okay…..goodnight then….don't sleep too late…" he quickly stammers out and retreats to his room.

Taehyun sighs and looks over to the compartment next to his head where he kept his sleeping pills, "Never could even if I tried....besides.." Taehyun keeps his things and pops a few in his mouth and chugs it down with water before letting himself lay on his bed. 

"Why do you even care?"


	6. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long overdue I'm so sorry

_ "Can't you help us? Please I'll do anything!" Taehyun cries out exasperatedly, his hands clutch around the older man's arms. The man stops in his track and sighs, "Taehyun you know I can't- And even so…..I can only take you-" _

_ "No! Not me! Take Kai! Please….just take him away from here, if not the both of us then please save my brother!" He begs and pleads, tears dripping endlessly. Suddenly the world around his dissolves into a pitch of darkness. _

_ Taehyun drops to the floor on his knees, "Hyung….. Taehyun hyung…." He snaps his head up at the voice, Hueningkai stands in front of him. His small body clad in an old shirt and shorts belonging to Taehyun, eyes glassy with hints of fear. _

_ There's a lot of red on him, some on his clothes, his legs, the skin of his face. The glass handle of the alcoholic drink sticking out of his abdomen, sticky red crimson oozing out from the wound. _

_ Taehyun sat there on his knees, choking on his own sobs, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Kai…..hyung is sorry…" he is unable to move, no matter how much he trembles and urges to lunge at the boy to give him a hug, he is nailed in place. _

_ "H-Hyung….it hurts….I-" And Kai is suddenly yanked back by his neck, his body flying backwards horridly… _

Taehyun jolts up awake, a blood curdling scream nearly escapes his throat. The boy grips his blanket tightly, his stomach feeling sick and his lungs are malfunctioning. He can't breathe, the nightmare was too vivid, too real.

Beads of sweat already formed on his forehead while he pants for air, his whole body shaken by the terrifying night terror he just witnessed. It wasn't the first, but it's definitely much worse than the ones he usually has. The nauseousness comes crawling back to him just like the very day itself.

Taehyun shakily drags himself out of bed, even in his panic stricken state he maneuvers himself to the bathroom, legs going weak as he clutches onto the white ceramic sink to steady himself. The small room echoes with his gags and hiccuping breaths. The boy’s hand fumbling with the water tap to twist it open, not realizing he turned the wrong way, hot scalding water hit his skin at first contact.

The boy would've screamed had he not covered his mouth with his other arm, teeth biting into his skin as he fights the urge to scream out the agonizing pain. The tears still are not ceasing even when he lets go and allows himself to drop to the floor, mouth still on his arm because he should never make a sound. 

Cry in silence or don’t cry at all.

Taehyun gives himself a few more seconds to calm down, but minutes passed and he is still very much shaken by the dream and his hand is somewhat red with the burn and an arm with bite marks. Not wanting to be caught by any member of the Chois who might be awake, he makes his way back to his room, opting to listen to some calming music instead of going back to sleep. 

The door to the youngest of the family’s room softly closes, and unknown to Taehyun, Yeonjun emerges from the other side of his own door, the elder’s face coloured with an emotion he didn’t think it was possible for him to have for the boy.

Yeonjun was worried. 

_

“So this was where you’ve been running off to all this time?”

Taehyun is startled when he hears the feminine voice call out to him, the lunchbox in his hands nearly dropped off his lap at the intrusion. “How did you find me?” he asks her, hiding the anxiousness in his voice since he had always made sure nobody is on his tail whenever he retreats to this place.

The school’s rooftop is always deserted, Taehyun found out days after roaming around hiding to get away from bullies who are now back at it since Beomgyu is away on a transfer program that no one ever comes up here. Taehyun is actually sitting on the very edge, feet only a swing away from dangling off the building.

“You’re not the only one who knows about this place y’know?” she chimes, making him scoot over so she could seat herself next to him. 

“Besides people only come up here to hook up or...well….yeah” She stares down the height, a sad longing frown on her face. Taehyun isn’t the one to pry so why would he? “That why you’re here all the time?” he shakes his head at the question, “What are you implying?’

“I don’t know, you either come here to get laid or stare down this spot wishing you can jump but you’re just too scared to” Kiara plainly says while popping a lollipop into her mouth, Taehyun scoffs “I’m not scared” he mutters despite the dark implication to it.

The girl chokes out a laugh, “Yeah you’re right, none of us are scared are we? We’re just plain pathetic” she retorts and that strangely made him chuckle. “I saw my friend jumped once” she suddenly adds, the lollipop stick now fiddling between her fingers. “She didn’t make it duh, not that I tried to save her or anything, because why should I? That’s her choice, and she chose to die, so who am I to tell her no? So yeah, she jumped and I watched”

Taehyun feels the weight on his chest just by hearing it, but why would she bring it up so suddenly? Was it because of where they are?

“That was 2 years ago, right here, at this very spot on this very day” 

_ oh _

Taehyun turns to stare down the place, an image of a girl falling down to her doom forming, “Do you regret not helping her?” he whispers out the question. “I guess? Maybe I could’ve done something, maybe there wasn’t anything I could do. At the end of the day, she’s still dead so what’s the point?” The girl flicks the lollipop and proceeds to put it in her mouth. Taehyun avoids her gaze, if she’s trying to make him talk about his issues then she’s about to be disappointed.

“Stop that” 

Kiara spats and rolls her eyes, “What?” the girl made a face at him “I just told you that cause I want to, it doesn’t fucking mean I want to hear yours unless you wanna rant about it then I’m all for that sob sob story shit” she smirks towards the end and places the candy back into her mouth.

Taehyun blinks blankly at the statement, “You’re a weird one” he finally concludes.

He just can’t figure this girl out, but Taehyun thinks he likes it that way despite the girl being able to read him so easily like an open book. It's so strange yet normal at the same time for her to be speaking of such matters in such a manner.

“That I am” she proudly says and that earns a small laugh from Taehyun. The boy feeling his lips curving slightly for some reason he couldn’t tell.

“I guess, you’re not that bad”

_

Taehyun hugs his knees tight to his chest while his eyes dart around the moving figures around him, as always, the Chois have this family tradition where they watch a movie together every saturday night with everyone taking turns choosing the movie.

The first time he sat through this, Taehyun was too caught up in the film to pay attention to anything else, finding it really fascinating since he’s never sat through anything like a show or movie, only brief stuff that appears on billboards or display screens on the streets. But it did feel awkward when the movie ended and the Choi couple started to throw comments and even ask his opinion, he was still struggling to communicate then.

But the most gut wrenching part of that first family movie night was that Yeonjun did not join them, he overheard Mrs Choi talking to her husband disappointedly that Yeonjun went to sleep over at a friend’s house and it’s upsetting since he never missed a family movie night, ever.

Until Taehyun came along.

So yeah that night was filled with guilt that he probably shouldn’t feel, but the guy did skip any other movie nights after that which is a relief. Taehyun really didn’t need to tear a family apart on his conscience, whatever he already has is more than enough thank you very much.

Now he’s curling as usual while drowning in his favourite striped sweater and some sweatpants, he watches as Mr Choi and Yeonjun, who is sprawled next to his mom on the two seater couch starts whining at the choice of movie. “We watched this like a thousand times dad!” the mother only laughing along.

“And we’ll watch it again! Besides, Taehyun hasn’t seen it yet” Taehyun peeks at the screen, the words _ ‘Now Playing: The Conjuring’  _ appears at the top right of the screen. “What’s it about?” he asks, and he could evidently hear Yeonjun snorts at the question “American horror movies, there isn’t really any much of a plot in the story”

Taehyun tries not to show the surprise on his face when Yeonjun answers him, especially when there’s no bite in his tone which is usually present when talking to him. The father sits down on a single seater with a bowl of popcorn in his hands and the movie starts playing, Taehyun feels something soft nudging the back of his head and sees the older boy holding out a pillow to him.

“You’re gonna need this” and he honestly did.

It was a really frightening movie despite the whole film being just a series of build-up suspense and jump scares.

Up until that night they’ve never played any horror films, and Taehyun is kind of really grateful because even by the time the movie was over, he can feel his hands trembling. His breathing all choked up with the imagery of the mother trying to kill her child ghosting his head, he knows she’s possessed, she’s doing it against her will yet it still triggers him to witness such a scene.

_ Sharp pointy broken wine bottles sinking into pure white skin and drawing out blood and agonizing screams. “TAEHYUN HYUNG!!!!!!” _

That one in particular hit too close to home for his comfort, Taehyun grips tightly onto his locket as he tries to divert his focus and hopefully conceal the obvious fact he had an internal panic attack during those final scenes as they triggered his old traumatic memories, and honest to god he is starting to really lose himself to those haunting memories.

“You okay Taehyun?” Mr Choi asks, seeing that Taehyun is especially quiet and dazed minus the slight tremble, remembering it’s the first time the boy has seen a horror film. Yeonjun too took notice of the boy’s state, he has a death grip on the locket and the other hand clutching the pillow is almost ripping holes on the cover.

The boy hops off the couch and kneel next to the boy awkwardly, the whole treat Taehyun better and maybe consider trying to see him as a part of his family is still a messy plan in his head but it’s a plan with a start. And that start is stop being an asshat and be nice towards Taehyun. The mother carefully offers Taehyun a cup of water seeing that the boy is shaken.

“NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!!” 

Taehyun ultimately lashes out and scoots away, staring back at the woman with profound fear. His hand still tight around the locket while the other now up in front of him as if to shield himself. The reaction shocked all three of the Chois, the two parents are quick to realize what was happening and immediately panic but Yeonjun is left clueless.

Mrs Choi tries to go closer but Taehyun would only scream at her when she does, “Taehyunnie! It's me! It's okay Taehyunnie, it's just me, your mom-Mrs Choi Hyewon, I won’t h-” but it didn’t matter what she is spouting, the boy refuses to let her come near. Yeonjun just stood at the side frustrated and confused but very much concerned with this behavior.

He’s never seen Taehyun so pale and afraid, no different than the faces of those children being haunted by evil spirits in the movie, he has no idea what’s going on but what he does know is his parents had been keeping secrets. 

Secrets about Kang Taehyun.

Nevertheless, he knows he has to do something, Taehyun looks like he’s about to pass out with how much he is hyperventilating with terror. The blue haired male takes a few quick steps near the boy and relishes in relief seeing Taehyun did not back away at the sight of him, “Hey bud, its okay, you’re okay. Alright? No one is gonna get you, you’re alright yeah?” he takes his time, going down on his knees as he talks to the boy.

Taehyun’s fear-stricken eyes lock with his, the boy trying to decipher who was this in front of him in his manic clouded mind state. He doesn’t look like his mom or dad, nor did he look like that man that occasionally visits the house. Maybe he won’t hurt him….Taehyun lets Yeonjun come close till the elder is able to take those two shaking hands into his and pulls Taehyun into a hug, the boy’s wet face now buried into his shoulder.

“There now….its okay…” he rubs circles on the younger's back till he feels Taehyun sagging into him, passed out by the exhaustion. Yeonjun finally lets out a breath, he hadn’t even realized he was holding one. “Yeonjunnie gosh you’re a miracle worker! Can you carry him to his room? Wait I need to make a few calls” Mrs Choi hurriedly says, the woman grabs her phone and rushes off somewhere private to make some sort of important call.

“I’m fine, but what….was that?” He easily lifts the boy up, adjusting his hold so he can carry Taehyun bridal style, the brown haired is alarmingly as light as he looks. Mr Choi sighs, unsure what to say, “It's not our story to tell you Yeonjun ah, Taehyunnie…he…..he went through a lot. Rough past but that doesn’t matter anymore, he’s going to get better with us, maybe some of the scene of the movie triggered a bad memory”

_ What horrid memory could a film of people being haunted by evil spirits and murder trigger- _

He hears sniffling, the boy in his arms is crying silent tears with his hand clamp shut over his mouth. Which reminds him, that’s a strange habit that Taehyun has, whenever it was like he was going to make a particularly loud sound he would reflexively cover his mouth. Very odd since he does so each time without fail.

Yeonjun nods and complies when his dad refuses to give out more details regarding Taehyun, alas it is the boy’s privacy so he guesses he should at least respect that. It still piqued his curiosity though, Taehyun is still trembling slightly with his face scrunched up. A nightmare it seems, that seems to happen often. After that one night Yeonjun saw and heard him crying alone in the bathroom, he supposed he should’ve known something was up.

A wall no matter how strong, will crumble too when it gets too much.

Yeonjun places Taehyun on his bed and tucks the boy in and watches while he tosses and turns in his sleep. “N..no…please…….K-Kai..” he hears an almost inaudible mumble, _ ‘Kai..? Who’s Kai?’  _ he wonders. Yeonjun would return to his room by now but seeing Taehyun so distressed, he just can’t make himself leave. Instead he sits next to the boy and takes one of Taehyun’s hands, giving it a soft squeeze.

“It's okay, nothing bad is gonna happen to you, hyung is here” He softly whispers for absolutely no reason, no one is there to hear him and definitely not Taehyun. But the raven haired boy did start to calm down after a while, the tears stopped spilling and he fell into a much calmer sleep. Yeonjun smiles, carefully removes his hand and quietly tip toes out of the room.

“Is he okay?” His father asks, “Yeah he calmed down” Mrs Choi comes walking in with a conflicted look, “But you and I know he doesn’t want to. Taemin I know therapy would help him deal with the trauma he had but I can tell you he’s not going to like it and we already came so far with him and I’m afraid..he…he might not open up to anyone else again” Yeonjun listens to his mother talking, he did manage to stop himself for commenting.

As far as he can tell, Taehyun has not opened up to anyone and definitely not his parents, the boy acts too well it sometimes frightens Yeonjun. This is possibly their first glance at the real Taehyun and it’s nothing he would ever imagine of the boy. So afraid and broken, what happened to him? Who broke him so badly?

Yeonjun shakes his head, why is he suddenly so protective over Taehyun? He tells his parents and off he goes but not without taking a peek into Taehyun’s room. The blue haired boy blinks his eyes and shakes his head, why is he like this? Why and how did he go from not wanting to even care about the boy to suddenly wanting to protect him? Yeonjun bit his lips, he just wants to make up for being an asshole, for hurting the boy, he knows he did.

And yes, while Taehyun did forgive him. He knows deep down, he wasn’t forgiven, not just yet.  _ ‘But that’s okay, I’ll just put in more effort to gain his trust’  _ Yeonjun thought.

_

Soobin thanks the maid and walks over to sit at the table where a delicious spread is served, his dad is away as usual while his mom is standing a few steps away from the table, engaged in a serious conversation on the phone. Soobin pays no mind to it, his mom is a one of the main psychiatrists in the hospital she works at.

“-this is the first time he relapsed? How bad is it? Hyewon shii I’ve been telling you; he needs therapy-”

Soobin’s thoughts suddenly go to the cute boy he met, he hasn’t seen him in school much and the cuties did not even text him which was a lot more disappointing than he’d like to admit. The boy pouts while sticking a fork into his food and shoving the bite size pieces into his mouth. His mother sat down at her unfinished food with a long deep sigh.

“More work?” he asks her, she looks just a tad bit stressed and a few shades more overwhelmed as usual, if there is something he could do to lift the weight of her shoulders, he would. But Soobin supposed it comes with the line of work, you bear carrying all that weight of people’s troubles and worries. “Kind of, a recent case I thought we were done with pop up again but they don’t wanna let the patient attend therapy”

Soobin can hear every stretch of the exasperation in her voice, “How bad are they?” He really needs to stop thinking of Taehyun if he wants to do something else than to just mope about. “Lots, the child is 15 and was raised in an abusive home, got a little brother, same mom, different dad. Never went to school and had to go out and work little jobs to buy food for his brother and himself because their parents refuse to do so once they knew he could go earn money himself”

Soobin feels his face twisting at the story, disgusted at how vile some humans are “He was occasionally beaten by his parents who are not only alcoholics and drug dealing gamblers as well and he would make his brother not leave their small bedroom whenever he isn’t home. But someone anonymous reported the police and the father was captured.” His mother’s face hardens as she trails off, Soobin gulps.

“The boy came back home just in time to see his mother murdering his little brother, that child was seven” his mother chokes out and Soobin nearly vomits the food he was eating. His eyes widened in horror “And then she made him….. he didn’t, well, couldn’t talk about it but the report said they found him in a catatonic state with a…bloody broken wine bottle and two dead bodies in the room. But they suspected that…. she made him kill her because he had an episode during his stay here shouting he wasn’t a murderer”

Soobin lets out a shaky breath, he feels absolutely sympathy for that boy who had to go through all of that so young. “We were skeptical about sending him to an orphanage or foster homes since he’s too badly traumatized. But a nurse stepped in to adopt him- Wait aren’t you friends with Yeonjunnie?”

Soobin blinks and slowly nods, confused why Yeonjun is part of the conversation. “Yes, but what does he have anything to do with this..?” The mother looks at his son with surprise, “Well, I didn’t think he would keep it a secret for so long?” her eyes wide with shock.

“What do you mean?”

“The nurse who adopted him is Yeonjun’s mother, that boy is your best friend’s adoptive brother now”

_ What _

Soobin all but chokes on his food,  _ wait what?! _

“And he goes to the same school as the both of you, surely you know him?”

Soobin is too wrapped on the fact Yeonjun kept such a huge freaking thing from him  _ what the fuck _ to even start to comprehend who at school could’ve been the kid. So this was why he wanted to miss their family night that one time? But why would he? It just doesn’t seem to add up.

“His name is Kang Taehyun, about this tall, very huge eyes?”

The world might as well stop spinning because  _ what the fuck. _


	7. Bad Addiction

Taehyun awkwardly picks on his food, his free arm glued around his waist while his eyes dart around anxiously, maybe he shouldn’t have agreed. Kiara invited him to sit with her other friends, he hadn’t wanted to but the girl has been keeping him company for a while now that he could say she’s probably his only friend.

If one can call what they have is friendship of course.

This little rodeo he has with Kiara is a weird one no doubt, rather than valuing each other as friends it’s more of a _‘you’re my spare company when I’m sick of my other friends or sick of being alone’_ sometimes they have small useless talk about how society sucks and humanity should just cease to exist and other days they sit together in solitude on the deserted rooftop, wishing to just not be completely alone.

Are they friends? Taehyun wouldn’t have known, he couldn’t have possibly told when he has none himself. There’s Beomgyu but for some reason he has been avoiding the boy like a plague, they would greet while passing between classes by but if one were to ask if he had been actively avoiding the other then it’ll be a lie to deny.

He can feel the gazes of strangers burn on his skin; the way subtle whispers are echoing in the midst of the loud chaotic noise of the school’s cafeteria. At some point he felt a hand grabbing him by the arm and shoves him up from his seat, squirming Taehyun tries to identify who had pulled him away and calms down slightly at the sight of the girl.

She has his bag swung over her other shoulder as she drags him across the corridors away from the noise, “Wh-what? Where are we going?” Taehyun finally finds his voice to demands, noticing how they’re entering a very quiet section of the school with fewer students about.

“Out”

It's at that word that Taehyun all but pulls his hand away from her, “What do you mean out? We have class right across where we are now in 10 minutes” his reminder falls on deaf ears when all the girl does is roll her eyes at him.

“Stop being such a party pooper” the snark flies over his head as always, Kiara is merciless like that. “Besides, Mr. Jung is absent again along with Mrs. Kakeru, we have a free period after those classes which gives us at least 2 and half hours to go have some fun, come on Tae, get a life” Kiara reasons, the mischievous smile never leaving her face.

Why him? He may never know.

“Fine” Why did he agreed? Again, there’s just something weirdly persuasive and convincing about how Kiara talks. She did make a point and truthfully, rebellion (Is this what it’s called?) sounds oddly exciting. And for Taehyun, his life is never exciting.

They manage to exit the school grounds without being caught, Kiara tells him to lose the blazer and take the extra sweater she bought along so they won’t get pulled aside. It made Taehyun question if the girl had planned on this all along, nevertheless, he is out here now hiding in the public toilet as he shoves his uniform blazer into his bag and pulls the green sweater over his white undershirt.

They walk out looking like casual pedestrians rather than class skipping high schoolers, with Kiara pretty much changed into a hoodie and jean shorts. “Did you plan this?” Taehyun asks her while they head for an arcade.

“Skipping class? Yeah. With you? Nah, supposed to go with Youngmin but he wants to hook up with Mizuki and Wei Ren is in a bitchy mood, Janet fucking sucks, Hyungwon can’t lie to save his life so I’m stuck with you. Which by the way, if we get caught, I’m a foreigner who doesn’t speak Korean and you’re mute, got it?”

The girl is crazy, that’s one of the many conclusions he could draw from knowing her for these few months long. And yet Taehyun can’t stop himself from following along with her insanities, letting her drag him along like a puppet on a string because she makes him feel normal for once, having someone who seemed madder than you are.

With Kiara, he feels normal.

They saunter into an arcade place, the lady at the counter gives them skeptical looks but exchange their money for tokens anyway, Taehyun, on one hand, is looking around with awe, he’s always been peeking from the outside, never really knowing what it's like in the inside of an arcade.

The colorful lights and sounds coming from various game panels enthrall him to touch and see, his worries and thoughts pushed to the back of his head as Kiara’s hand grabs him to play one of the racing games. He takes a step back and observes first how the girl plays, it looked fun and the unfamiliar feeling of excitement rushes through his system.

By the time they were half an hour in, Taehyun has already tried 15 different games, and while he may be as bad if not worse than an elementary kid but he doesn’t care. He’s never felt so consumed with joy in his life, a feeling so freeing he could almost forget about his childhood trauma.

Almost.

The pair takes a seat at a ramen bar right next to the arcade for a quick snack break, the two eating their hot ramen with content “Do you always do this?” Taehyun speaks up after eating in silence, it’s a thought that curious him at times.

“Yeah, when I’m not out clubbing or hooking up with anyone. This kinda tame but it’ll do” she mutters through slurping her ramen.

“I’ve never done anything like this, it feels like a fever dream” Taehyun adds, eyes looking around the people in the small shop. Adults chatting over their food, parents eating out with their kids, elderly grandpas sitting at the coffee shop across the street with their noses deep in their daily newspapers.

A weird feeling of normalcy that he never got to experience.

Kiara snorts with a laugh, tissue wiping away the smudges of soup on her face, “Of course you say that Tae you Lil weirdo” Taehyun turns to look at her, a slight glare at the name-calling.

“What? You can’t deny the truth and that’s the truth, isn’t it? People like you; I have low if any expectations at all” her comments actually sting for once, Taehyun doesn’t like that.

“People like me?”

People who are forced upon some horrid fate? They were the one to blame? There’s a newfound irritation in the air.

Kiara throws him a side-eye, “Yep, people who gave up on themselves like you. If you can’t fight for your own sake, what are the odds will you fight for someone else?” icy molten anger, its painfully offensive although can’t pinpoint where exactly did she hit him.

“You don’t know me to make such judgments,” Taehyun says defensively, she has no right when she doesn’t know him, not in the way the nurses at the hospital knows him or the way his adoptive parents know him.

Kiara didn’t know about his childhood in hell, what it made him become.

But the girl giggles, “Of course I don’t silly! You never told me; besides, I know you hurt yourself, and that’s enough for me to make whatever judgment I want” she points at the peeking white bandages on his arms. There’s a moment where Taehyun felt the blood in his body freezes, his eyes staring in his half-finished ramen like a criminal caught red-handed.

And she doesn’t even stop there, the girl continues with her impromptu commentary “I always think that kind of people are stupid as fuck aren’t they? Hurting themselves, what a load of rubbish it’s even hilarious! So, your life is fucked up in some twisted way, and what do you choose to do? Slice and dice your body to add more pain! Such brilliance, I am so awed!” the sarcasm dripping like venom with each word.

They were sitting out of earshot of anyone in the shop which is great because these are some very concerning things to be considered normal conversations “You don’t know them! You don’t know what they’ve been through, and they sure as hell didn’t choose to be that way” he rebuts, hands slightly trembling.

Kiara throws her head back and hollers, “Tae you naïve stupid thing, of course, they didn’t choose to get fucked over by some unfortunate fate. But you know what they did choose? To blatantly hurt themselves, to purposely injure themselves because why? They gave up on themselves” she faces him smirks down at him in such an intimidating way.

“They gave up, which is why they choose to hurt themselves. They were given a choice no? Fight or give up, unlike their fate, that’s a choice given to everyone. Honey you gave up on yourself and choose this path, no one forced you and neither were you forced into choosing this fate. You chose to be this pathetic Tae” she says finishes with one finger poking Taehyun on the cheeks.

The boy remains silent, her words mulling over his head. Taehyun hates to admit the truth in them, she made some very fucked up statements but he can see the truth in those statements.

He raises his head from the bowl to give her a blank stare, “Kind of hypocritical of you” he remarks with every attention for it to bite.

His gaze cast to the slight bruising on her thighs, some looked new while some looked old, but he knows what kind of bruises those are when he sees them, courtesy of his childhood trauma. He knows self-inflicted injuries when he sees it. Kiara all but nods her head at him looking amused with a chuckle at the tip of her lips, she sighs with a crazed smile.

“You silly dummy, I said _you_ chose to be this pathetic, I never said I wasn’t part of the narrative”

And it all comes back to her being this whacky person who pulls shit like this, Taehyun almost laughs himself. It’s just like she said, so pathetically stupid and out of order, it's hilarious.

The kind of people they are, broken shards sewn together rejects trying to find a place in a perfect world.

There is no room for people like them, people who unceremoniously or not gave up on themselves, living for the sake of living. Shells of who they once were fitting in by not blending in, weirdly it works, strangely they live on.

But they be damn before being considered as normal as the rest of the world. Not for them, that is not their world anymore.

The pair finish up their food and stumbles into a few more rounds of arcade games, then they spend the last 30 minutes rushing back to school. Taehyun throws on his blazer again, now slightly creased from being in his bag, and gives Kiara back her sweater.

The girl, now back in her pleated skirt uniform humph at him, “Keep it, pretend it’s a souvenir from the first time your ass goes rebelling or whatever”

A triumph smile carved on her face as she said it, Taehyun looks at the green sweater and nods at the owner. The edge of his lips curving with pink tints on his cheeks, he tucks the fabric into his bag. They made it to their classroom just a couple minutes before the next teacher arrives. Both panting slightly from the sprint but matching grins on their faces.

Kiara, oddly peculiar with her words and actions, yet Taehyun finds himself slowly addicted to it.

_

Soobin waits for Yeonjun to show up, the boy sitting at the cafeteria seat with an obvious tenseness, Beomgyu sitting across him is slowly getting jittery from the aura Soobin is radiating. “Can you chill? It feels like you’re going to murder someone” the younger boy comments.

“Well, I just might” he adds, clearly, he isn’t happy with what he’s heard from his mother. Soobin doesn’t expect Yeonjun to tell him everything that goes on in his life but a new brother? That’s big, and you don’t keep big news like that a secret from your one and only closest best friend.

Beomgyu stumbles back a bit with shock, an openly condoning violence Soobin is a pissed Soobin, and Soobin is rarely ever pissed. Whatever Yeonjun did, he fucked up big time.

Speak of the devil, the male in question is seen entering the cafeteria looking slump with his hunched shoulders and a crude glare. He barely catches how Soobin looks, merely flopping himself down next to Beomgyu and tears open his lunchbox without a word. 

Soobin shifts his gaze onto him, glaring daggers right through the boy “Got something to say? If you hadn’t noticed I’m not in the mood for bullshit” Yeonjun snarls, his mind hasn’t been kind to him. He’s been driving himself crazy with worry for a certain brown-haired boy over the occurrence that night and Taehyun’s refusal to communicate with him is making shit harder.

He just wants to mend things between them, make peace, and all that but one sentence from Taehyun that particular morning threw him off so bad he could not think of anything else but the way those words stings.

_“You only do this because you couldn’t live with the guilt, you don’t care Yeonjun shii, stop forcing yourself to”_

He wanted to grab the boy, and tells him he does care, apparently, now he cares too much. Yeonjun wants him to look him in the eye and call him hyung, for him to drop that godforsaken _-shii_ honorific that he has now begun to hate. Wants to beg at Taehyun to give him a second chance, to be good, to be the hyung he’s supposed to be.

But how can he when Taehyun wouldn’t listen?

“So, the fact Kang Taehyun from the third form is your adoptive brother is supposed to be a secret even from me? Just saying, you would be the first to know if my parents adopted a new sibling” The pettiness in his voice rings so loudly that Yeonjun almost wishes it drowns out the way everything pauses to the silence around him.

Soobin found out? How? Suddenly the bad mood is gone, replacing it was more guilt and a cold rush of regret. He couldn’t even come up with an excuse because he hasn’t got any, he had no reason to keep it from Soobin and yet he did.

Beomgyu on the other hand drops his spoon, the rice spilling on the table and his head snaps to look at his potential boyfriend. “That’s your brother?!” his face colored with shock but not the dark way Soobin is looking at Yeonjun.

The male looks down in silence with his hands clutching his head, not uttering a word. “And honestly, we could’ve helped him together, yet you hide him from me, and Beomgyu too? After all, he’s been through, it would do him some good to know he can count on more people than just his hyung” Soobin chastise him.

Beomgyu sighs, “I always thought he had some sort of story, found him running from bullies once in the bathroom, they wanted to beat him up and I scared them off. The kid flinches at each word and even had a panic attack right after they left, and that was what? One week into enrolling here? Poor guy, had to take him to the nurse’s office and he told me…..he didn’t have parents, just caretakers”

Yeonjun’s blood runs cold at Beomgyu’s story, he had known Taehyun was bullied but he didn’t know how bad it had gotten. Soobin gawks at Beomgyu “Bullied? What….but why….why did he….” Soobin slumps in his seat, he had given Taehyun his number months ago but the other still has yet to reach out to him.

“Oh, but that’s not how I met him though” Beomgyu adds, that’s new news to Yeonjun since he’s never seen them together before, he didn’t even know his two companions met his brother. “Yeah, we met at the mall some time ago, he came to buy a bunch of clothes at that old part-time job of mine.” Beomgyu relays his story and watches as Soobin furrowed his eyebrows.

“He had lots of bags with him, right? Purple and white stripe something sweater? White beanie?” Beomgyu pauses to recall and gasps, even Yeonjun is looking up to Soobin with curiosity. “Yes! That’s what he changed into after buying the clothes…..how did you know?!?”

Soobin’s lips slightly curved “That’s when I first met him too” he admits, and Yeonjun nearly falls out of his chair.

He didn’t know this? The elder can only recall waiting so long for Taehyun to show up until he did but he yelled at him and made him walk home. Yeonjun feels like banging his head into the table, he was such an asshole. But Soobin is wearing an odd look when he talks about it, his smile is different and his face is…softer.

“I saw him accidentally ran into this mean guy, to be honest, he was kind of in a rush for some reason? He got grabbed and the guy wouldn’t let him go and cursing at him, so I stepped in to help because he was starting to shake really badly, I thought he was going to cry. But then he just quickly ran off after thanking me”

Yeonjun wishes he could go back in time and punch that douchebag-self of him, its twisted how with each moment he’s being slap with one information after another of how badly he had treated his brother. He throws his head back and groans, how is he supposed to fix this?

“Wait that’s him!” Beomgyu exclaims pointing at the pair that has just entered the cafeteria, Taehyun walks in tailing behind a girl with light brown hair but seconds later the girl turns towards the boy and links their arms. Taehyun throws her an appreciative grin because two other students approached them and they did not look nice.

“It’s his bullies, I know they still pick on him but I just can’t seem to catch them doing it” Beomgyu grumbles, standing up to march over but Yeonjun is already ahead of him with Soobin close behind. The elder heard ‘bullies’ and waits no more, he strides over to the two.

“-look, missy, you got nothing to do with this like what’s your problem with that prick you’re always hogging him” the bigger boy growls but Kiara stuck her tongue out.

“Well, that says enough doesn’t it asshat? Go find your ass another prick to harass, this one kinda taken” at the final word she uses her free hand to caress Taehyun’s cheeks, loving how irks the bully.

Big guy 1 is about to get physical but “Oi, do we have a problem here?” Yeonjun slaps on hand on his shoulder, a dangerous glint in his glare as he stares down the junior. The younger male immediately backs off, Choi Yeonjun is one scary fucker when he looks like that.

“Nothing sunbae, he owes me money I just want him to pay up” The boy lies, an excuse so pathetic Yeonjun wonders why did he even try. He turns to face Taehyun and the girl, she just looked bored now if not slightly annoyed and Taehyun is staring down, not meeting his gaze.

He is scared, Yeonjun can tell, and he hates how Taehyun is constantly scared of him just as he is of his bullies.

The entire cafeteria quiets down a notch with students around stopping in their conversations to watch the interaction, “I think you might wanna repeat that, I think I misheard you? Because I heard you said my brother owes you money?” there’s a small pregnant silence following that declaration.

“Y-Your brother?” the kid’s sidekick left him a while ago, but now upon realizing who he just messed with, obvious droplets of sweat are forming on his face. Even Taehyun is looking up with shock, Yeonjun admitted he is his brother at school in front of everyone.

Why?

Yeonjun hums, his hand still firmly on the bully’s shoulder, “Yeah, he’s my dongseng and I’m his hyung, but we’re not talking about that now, wanna run again what you just said about him?” He receives a vicious shake of ‘no’, the kid looks so terrified he might have peed his pants. Yeonjun lets him go and faces the pair once more.

“You alright?” It’s a much gentle tone, one that is laced with concern. “I’m perfectly capable of holding my own” Kiara butts in, annoyed that Yeonjun took away her fun of provoking the silly bully.

“Wasn’t asking you” She rolls her eyes at the senior, “I made a statement, not replying to your question”

The older male narrows his eyes, she’s not passing his vibe check and his vibe checks are never wrong. Cheeky bitch who loves to pick fights sounds like trouble to him. Soobin has been standing a few feet away, observing in silence, watching the way Taehyun’s arms are still linked to hers.

“I’m fine, let’s go Ki” Taehyun mutters, promptly pushing Kiara to walk along and ignoring how she complains. The entire scene confuses him, his supposed brother who wants nothing to do with him just defended him and told the whole school they’re siblings, leaving the adoptive part out too.

“Is he really your brother? Or that was all just for show?” Kiara questions him while eating her food, they abandoned the cafeteria for their favorite spot on the school’s roof. “I don’t know” they weren’t brothers, he and Kai are brothers.

But for him and Yeonjun? No, they were not brothers. Maybe in their parent’s eyes, they are but Taehyun knows better.

“That’s a weird way to answer that, oh well by the way don’t get me wrong but I was not protecting you or anything, I just love pissing him off” she clarifies, no shame in admitting at all that if big and meanie decided to get physical and beat him up, she wouldn’t have helped.

The honesty is brutal but isn’t that how it should be?

“I know” why is it that the things that are bad for you, is always so addicting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry THIS WAS LONG OVERDUE but never fear I'll never abandon this I SWEAR

**Author's Note:**

> This will have SLOW update so I hope you guys can be patient with me 🙇🙇🙇🙇
> 
> Follow me on twitter @TyunnieBFF if you want 😄😄😄


End file.
